Cutt
by keek n d
Summary: Boomer has been broken. He is under the impression that he is worthless to his brothers, and has nothing to live for. Until the day when Boomer goes too far, and Cutts himself. Blues. Not a long story, but hope you like it! XD
1. Memorys of the nights past

Keek

Boomer

It had to of been close to midnight. I had finally gotton away from everybody. The images from the past ran through my mind, and no matter how hard i tried, I could not get them out.

'Don't cry you f*cking wuss' I thought to myself, fighting back tears. I hated the fact that I was sensative, I hated that things got to me more then it gets to my brothers!, why did this have to happen to me!Why can'y I be strong, why can't the pain of being something useless go away!

The past hour rang through my mind.

*FLASHBACK*

We had just gotton out of a fight with those girls again. Of corse, as always they had won.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" HIM shouted at us. "they are just girls, not only are they girls, but they are just as powerful as you!, COME ON YOU SEVENTEEN NOW!, AND YOU CAN'T EVEN HANDLE A COUPLE GIRLS!" he shouted even loader.

Butch rolled his eyes, and Brick sat up.

"Chill out! YOU havent exactly beaten them either!" Brick shouted back.

"I don't have too!, IM NOT THEIR COUNTERPARTS!" HIM shouted, wile becoming more, and more angry.

"Dude, calm down. ..I blame Boomer anyway" Butch mumured.

I raised my eyebrow and crossed my arms. "Of CORSE its all my fault! ISNT IT ALWAYS!" I snapped back, annoyedly.

"YES!" Brick shouted.

"Now, now" HIM tried, he did'nt like it when we fought. He prefered it when we where violent twords others rather than ourselves.

I ignored him.

"What?, it is NOT! BULLCRAP!YOUR the leader here, if anything it's YOUR fault for retreating!" I shouted at him. I hated it when they would team agnst me. They always did!

"Sorry bro, but your the one who ends up half dead, so in other words, brick NEEds to, for the sake of your life" Butch pointed out. He talked as if he was such a long shot, like he was most important, and I...I was nothing to him, or Brick.

I glared at him. "Nooo, At least IM not the one who ends up coming home as if Bloody Mary threw up all over me!" I snapped back at him frustratedly. "And you! Mr. Leaderboy!, not once in your life have you even laid a finger on Blossom, you just sit there and check her out!, Has it ever accored to you that NONE of them ever want to fight us! GROW UP GUYS! THEY ARE NOT BAD PEOPLE!, and neither should we!" ...and thats when i realized I had said the wrong thing.

Brick slapped me across the face, and Butch snickred. "So what?, you think WE should buddy up with those low-life bitches?,..tell me you where just overly angry!" Butch mouthed off.

"YES I'M YOUR LEADER, SO THAT MEANS, YOU TREAT ME WITH RESPECT!" Brick shouted as he slapped me again.

Just as he tured around again, I punched him. It felt good. As I did so, i shouted back. "YES, your my LEADER, But for hells sake Brick, your also my BROTHER!, B-R-O-T-H-E-R!, You NEVER acted like this until those girls wanted a truse, and guess what!, Your a real bad leader, horrable actaully, I HATE YOU, BOTH OF YOU!, at least Blossom treats her sisters with respect!, you two don't even work like a team!, and you know what!,...I quit!"

I really did'nt feel that way...Actaully, I hated myself for feeling so angry, like I should have left it go, but i could not help it. not anymore.

The ending was simple, Butch, and HIm left wordlessly, and Brick told me to get the hell out before he kills me, and that I was never anything to him, or Butch anyway.

I wanted to go home. It was freezing outside, and I had nothing but my jacket with 'RRB' spraypainted on it by Butch in a deep blue.

When I finally noticed it was raining, I looked around. wanting to see my brother beside me as they always where.

I wanted to tell them I was sorry, that I want to come home, and be with my family. But Brick always says the truth."You have been worthless to us from the start!" he said. And I knew, he was most likly telling the truth.

I wanted to close my eyes, and never open them again. But everytime I would blink, I would do it so gentilly, in fear that I would cry, or do something only a serious fag would do. My brothers where right...I don't belong with them...

I found an ally with a balcony over a spot, and sat there. 'If I don't belong here...where do I belong?' I thought to myself. My heart started to hurt, and i dug my fingernails deep into my skin. a tear escaped from my eye, and I wanted to scream. I began to sobb rapidly.

I was not sure what was going through my mind then,but I grabbed my pocket knife, and dug it deep into my wrist.

I screamed in pain, and dropped the knife. 'Take it like a man you worthless peice of crap!' I yelled at myself. I know self confidance was important, but with everything in the past that I have taken from my brothers, HIM, and Mojo, I can't bare it anymore. I felt as if my family did'nt want me, and I belonged nowere.

"BOOMER!" a female voice screamed. I turned to see my counterpart. Bubbles.


	2. the one who came instead

Chapter two

Bubbles (A half hour before)

I was lying in bed. The feeling of pain ran through my heart, and I could not understand why.

I checked my clock "12:17" it read.

I sighed. Just then, the hotline rung, causing my to jump a little.

I got out of my bed, and walked over to it. It was hard to look at the light in the dark room. We now had our own seporate rooms now, and each had our own hotline. Knowing that the RRB where always up to something seporate now a days, so we did'nt always have to waist our time all going.

"hello?" I asked, yawning.

"Bubbles!, a local woman claimed she saw Boomer fly into the Ally on 4th Ave." The Mayor said in his usaul hyper voice.

"Boomer?" I repeated. Usaully it was Butch or Brick doing something bad, but Boomer seemed to keep to himself anymore.

"Yes, Now go quictly!, she thinks something is wrong with him!" he said. "Now I've got to go before I wake my wife up, Good luck Bubbles!", then he hung up.

I put on my cloaths, and grabbed my heavy coat, and left the house.

It started raining soon after I left, then I started hearing sobbing. It never would have crossed my mind that Boomer was the one, until I saw it for my own eyes.

I came closer and closer to him, until I saw blood everywhere. It just then accored to me what he had done.

"BOOMER!" I screamed on top of my lungs, and ran to him.

Boomer.

Sheran staright at me, and wrapped her jacket around my shoulders.

"Oh GOD!, Why have you done this!, where are your brothers!" she yelled, tears started rolling down her cheeks, as she examined my wrists.

She ripped a piece off her dress, and binded it on me.

I did'nt know what to say or how to react on her responce to all of this.

"Come on, I need to get you home!" she shouted, yanking at my arm to get me to stand up.

"NO!" I shouted, "no.." i repaeted, just then,blankness overwhelmed me. I could hear nothing but Bubbles screaming my name, and could feel nothing but her arms wrapp around me to keep me up.

Then I was out.

Bubbles

he dropped to the ground, and I repaeted his name. I grabbed him around the waist, and started to walk with him to the nearest highway.

I walked so far it started hurting my legs, but I could not give up, I needed to get him to either a hospital, or home, and I needed to get him there fast.

Just then, I saw Mojo's lair. I knew his brother where more likly with HIM right now, but Mojo WAS one of his creators.

I knocked at the door twice, when he answears.

"Bubbles Untioniom?, What is a powerpuff girl doing in my lair this late at night?, you who in which I do not like-" he started but I cutt him off.

"Your son..Please help him!" I said, as tears filled my eyes.

He looked over at Boomer. "I see...Come." he said holding the door open for me.

"Do you know where HIM lives?" I asked, wanting to alert his brothers.

"Not WHERE he lives...but How you get there, you see, HIM is a diffrent man*I think he is secretely a woman, but..*, he is never caught, because he simply does not live in a spific place, he must summon himself apon someone else, in order for one to find him, which is why he is never caught, because he must be summond by himself and-"

"I get it...Can you summon him for me, or at least, How can I get there?" I asked, feeling stupid.

Mojo took Boomer from my arms, and set him down. " I can see you have already binded the wounds...but tell me why had my son cutt himself?" he asked, taking off my cloath, and putting on real bandages.

"I don't know..he passed out from blood loss before anything." I responded, still eager to find his brothers.

"I will make a deal with you, young Puff. I will take you to Brick, and Butch, if you tell me why you saved my son." Mojo said.

At first the quistion seemed simple, but I soon came to realize, that if he would have died, I would have lost a piece of myself. I opened my mouth. "I could feel his pain...I don't know how, but I could feel it. And if I would have just shrugged it off, and he would to die...The pain would never leave either of us"

Mojo gave me a half smile. "How cute..." he said walking over to me, putting his hands on my shoulders, and pushing me.

At first I screamed, but then i realized where he pushed my too.

I saw Brick and Butch on the couch. well..Butch was pacing the room, and Brick had his hands on his temples.

"Umm..Boys?" I asked softly.

They both shot me a look, and ran over to me.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Brick shouted.

"N-Nothing..I need to tell you something..j-just let my explain!" i said. They scared me. They always had, ever since I was little (They made me eat a bug...enough said)

"You have two minutes" Butch said, holding Brick closer to him, and less away from me.

"Boomer cutt himself..I found him in an ally bleeding to death." I said qiuctly.

"WHAT!" they both said in shock.

"I'm sorry..." i said quietly.

"Oh..Oh god...is he-...please tell me he-" Brick started.

"He is at Mojos...He passed out when i told him I was going to take him home.." I said scaredly.

Brick put his middle finger, and his pointer fingure on the roof of his forhead, wile Butch stared at the floor.

"I'm sorry..'' I repaeted. i went to leave, but a hand went on my shoulder.

"Bubbles?" Brick asked.

"yes?"

"take us to our brother." Butch finished

I nodded, and lead the way.


	3. Seeing love

Chapter _three_

The way there was silant. We were outside Mojo's door, and i turned to had a look of shame on his face, wile Butch had his hair covoring his eyes.

"Guys?" I asked before I opend the door.

Brick looked down. "what is it Bubbles?" he asked annoyedly. His voice cracked, and I could tell natrually something had caused Boomer to do this.

"What caused Boomer to do this?" I asked quietly, but load enough for him to hear.

Butch tensed up, and Brick swallowed hard.

"I don't think I need to ask.." I said reaching twords the door knob.

"Because I told him he should..." Brick said. He sounded broken, and hurt. You could'nt see his face through his hair as Butch did the same.

I sighed. "I'm sorry Brick...You know he loves you right?" I said sencerly.

He nodded, and Butch flipped his hair out of his face for the first time only reviel that he had tears all over his face.

"We know..." he said, leaning over me, and opening the door himself.

I walked inside only to see my two sisters standing next to Mojo.

"No.." brick whispered.

They all had the look of saddness on their faces.

Then it made sense. Tears instantly ran down my cheek.

I looked down. Then up at Boomer lying down on the bed.

'no' I thought to myself. 'no..NO!..PLEASE, NOT YOU!' I thught, starting to bawl.

I heard his brothers start sobbing.

"Bubbles.." Blossom said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Oh Blossom.." I ran to my sister and hugged her close.

Buttercup was holding Butch, and rubbing his back comfortingy. (I would have been thrilled to see them not killing each other I was'nt heart broken)

I shoved her back, and movd twords Boomer.

"...We will never forget you for this...at least you tried when we did'nt...Thank you Bubbles.." I heard Brick say.

"No...I wont let it end this way...Not like this..He NEEDS you!, and you need him!, like how my sisters need me!" I shouted, I looked down at Boomer, and sighed as another tear fall.

"Bubbles..he is gone..." Buttercup snapped. Not harshly, but loadly.

"So was I once...but someone brought me back...Now it's my turn to save another...''

"What do you mean Bubbles?" Blossom asked.

I turned to face all of them. "...I was twelve...Buttercup, do you remember when we where racing, and you did'nt see me for an hour before I got home?" I asked.

"yeah, but-" She started, but I cutt her off.

"That day...Wile I was trying to catch up with you, I hit into a tree...when I hit it, I became onconcious...I guess I fell into the park pound, and when i woke up...Boomer was standing over me. He hugged me, then told me to never tell anyone...he saved me...now it's my turn to save him"

Everybody stood there in awe. His brothers where standing close together, and my sisters where holding their hands.

I turned back to Boomer. .."It's my turn.." I whispered.

Boomer.

I was standing over myself. Literally, watching everything happen. Bubbles,..she remembred that day, and she was so eager to get me back.

I wanted to stop her, and tell her not even she can save me now.

I started seeing a bright light, and started to wonder weather or not if I should go twords it. All of those times where my brother would shout at me 'BOOMER, DONT GO NEAR THE LIGHT!' romed in my head. They where kidding of corse, but I still wondred.

At first all I could see was the light that lies ahead of me,..but then, I started hearing Bubble's voice. She was trying so hard to bring me back, and for what?, that ONE time! I have tried to kill her so many times, and that one LITTLE thing that I did made her love me all of the suddon?

And thats when it hit me. She was trying to save me, not because I saved her...but because she loved me...Bubbles, she was crying with my brothers because she cared too.

'I have to go back.' I instantly thought. A first, I ran through darkness, but then I started to stop hear everyone shouting,crying, and bossing others around *That would be Mojo trying to calm everyone down.* So I tried going near the noise. I blinked twice, and then...

Bubbles.

Boomer's eyes shot open, and he inhaild deeply, and coughed a couple times.

I smiled widly, and releife overtook me. I looked at his brothers, who were already by his side, telling him how sorry they where, and how important to them he was.

Blossom and Butercup hugged me, and I squezed them back.

"You did good Bubbs." Buttercup smirked.

"Thanks.." I sighed. I whiped the tears off my face.

"I think we owe the Puffs BIG time!" Butch laughed.

"ahh,..this ones on the house boys!" Blossom replyed.

Mojo , who was smiling a weak smile, sighed, and left the room for a moment, as did everyone else.

I went to go along, But They closed the door in my face.

"Bubbles?" I could hear Boomer's voice call.

I turned to face him, and walked over. "yeah?" I responded.

"Sit down for a minute." he said patting the extra space on the bed.

Akwardly, I sat on the chair.

He chuckled softly. "You CAN come closer you know. I promise I wont hurt my savior." he said.

I blushed, and sat where he wanted me too.

"Well..Might I start off with Thank you Bubbles, or you saved my life?..your choice really.." he said sweetly.

His smile was genuine, and his saphire eyes where full of life. I loved his blue eyes, I always thought he had beautiful eyes, even though he had simialar eyes to mine, they were so diffrent.

"Where ever you want to I guess.." I said trying to hold back how happy I was to see him smile at me like that.

"Lets start off with this.." he said leaning in, and kissing me, of corse I kissed back happily. His hand squeezed mine as he leaned back, breaking it.

" hmm..I think you should tell me more about this topic.." I said. My face probably beat red right now.

"You did'nt think I was done with this topic right?,...I 'm just getting started." he smirked.

'Ok, NEVER in my life has he ever looked at me that way.

His eyes relaxed, and his hair half in his face, with a wide smile.

'Dang!' I thought to myself. 'Since when was he THIS hot!'

"well..two...I Love you" The instant moment he said that, I think my arms where wrapped around him.

"I love you too..I think I always have!"

"Good.." he kissed me again. "Then Now I think everything is healed."


	4. saveing the day

THX for reading!, just so your imformed, I'll be also making ones for Butch, and Buttercup*Drugged*, and Blossom, and Brick.*smoked*

Love u all.-Keek 3


End file.
